Ever Ever After
by Agirlwhomakesadiffrence
Summary: Sequel to I Still Believe . After believeing in Destiny, do they have a happy ending ? Featuring Jonas Brother A JB fan fic Miley Selena Gomez . Joe Jonas is the reason for this story.


Sequel to 'I Still Believe'

_**Sequel to 'I Still Believe'…………………….**_

**Kate's POV**

**It was great seeing Joe again. I pull apart our foreheads. I look at him in teary eyes. I miss you so so much" I said and hugged him tightly under the sunset. He place his chin on my head which is on his chest. My tears drenched his shirt and scarf. He ran his hand through my hair patting me. I close my eyes taking in the moment I love. Joe let go of me and look at me. As he kiss me softly.**

**We're linking our arms in front of a fire Joe built. I lean on his shoulders looking at the stars. The night was chilly yet beautiful. The stars were shining brightly. "Did you know the way you eyes shine put those Georgia stars to shame ?" Joe said looking at me. I smile at him. As look up to him. "Hey….. I have a surprise for you" Joe said. " What is it ?" I asked. Joe stood up and walk behind some trees." I saw him holding an acoustic guitar. I giggled and smile lightly. **

**Joe sat down and looked at me. He began to play a song**

"  
_There's something bout the way you look tonight_

_There's something bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you. _

_There's something bout the way your lips invite_

_maybe its the way that I get nervous when your around._

_And I want you to be mine and if you need a reason why,_

Its in the way that you move me

_and the way that you tease me the way that _

_I want you tonight, its in the way that you  
hold me, and the way that you know me, _

_when I can't find the right words to say, _

_you feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

There's something bout how you stay on my mind,

_there's something bout the way that_

_I whisper your name when I'm asleep Oh girl._

_Maybe its the look you get in your eyes._

_Oh baby its the way that makes me feel to see you smile. And the reasons they  
may change but what I'm feeling stays the same.  
I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you,_

_you baby. So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked  
up inside, just thinking bout the way._

_  
Its in the way that you move me_

_and the way that you tease me the way that _

_I want you tonight, its in the way that you  
hold me, and the way that you know me, _

_when I can't find the right words to say, _

_you feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._**"**

_  
_**No one's POv **

**Kate's eyes were welled up with tears. She is smiling genuinely ever since the day he married Amanda. Joe placed his guitar aside. "Kate….." Joe said softly. "Yes ?" Kate replied. "Kate……… I know I have hurt you once. And would you ever give me a chance to take care of you for life ?" Joe suddenly asked. "What do you mean ?" Kate asked confused. Joe got on one knee even though Kate is sitting. "Will you marry me ?" Joe said. Kate has tears in her eyes she looked at him smiling.**

**Kate knelt in front of him and threw her arms around him. She was in tears. Not tears if unhappiness but of joy. Kate pulled away from the hug and said "But Joe, how about your fans ? The world ? How are you going to break the news ?" "Don't worry, everything is under control you'll see. So for now you just need to worry on how to be Mrs. Joe Jonas and How many kids shall we have" He said putting his arms around her shoulders smiling silly.**

**Kate laugh and lightly punching him in the chest. "Owww……" Joe groaned pretending to be hurt. Kate giggled and rested her forehead on his shoulders. He smiled burying his nose in her light brown hair. Taking in the scent of lavender.**

**Next Day in JB concert**

" **Hey guys ! I want to sing a song. Dedicated to a special someone." Joe spoke out of the microphone. Kevin and Nick was shocked, They whispered to him "Joseph ! What are you doing ?" Kevin asked softly. Joe ignored them and said to the microphone. "I am going to sing 'The Way' by Clay Aiken. Joe took up a black guitar and begin playing. Kevin and nick decided to just play along. Joe started to sing "**

_There's something bout the way you look tonight_

_There's something bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you. _

_There's something bout the way your lips invite_

_maybe its the way that I get nervous when your around._

_And I want you to be mine and if you need a reason why,_

Its in the way that you move me

_and the way that you tease me the way that _

_I want you tonight, its in the way that you  
hold me, and the way that you know me, _

_when I can't find the right words to say, _

_you feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._**"**

**Joe glanced at the first row of the audience. Kate was there. Yet she was shock he was singing the song. Joe walk off the stage and held Kate by her hand. He pull her up on the stage. He suddenly knelt down in front millions of fans and his brother to their surprised. Kate was even more taken back. She never expect this was the plan Joe had.**

**He took the microphone as Kevin and Nick stopped playing. He started saying "There is this girl, who always been there for me. I love her and I knew she was the one when I first met her. Yet all this while our Destiny is playing with us. She was suppose to live in happiness not in misery. I don't deserve her. She is one in a million. She is the light in the dark. She is my strength when I can't move on. She was never the third party of me and AJ. She was the one with me. So here in front of the world. I want to say Kate Spencer, Will you marry me ?" **

**Kevin and Nick look at each other smiling. The fans were screaming, Kate had tears in her eyes. She bend down kneel by the floor and hug Joe. Joe pull them apart and gave her a soft innocent kiss. It was great to be with someone you love. **

**Just then, AJ walk on stage grabbed a mike and say " Well……..Now that my two good friends are together. I shall dedicate a song to them. Kate ! congratulations. I have a surprise for you. Welcome ! Carrie Underwood" AJ shouted. (A/N: Carrie is Kate's fav. Singer)**

"  
_  
Ever ever after.._

Storybook endings,  
fairytales coming true..  
Deep down inside,  
we wanna believe they still do..  
And a secret is taught,  
it's our favorite part of the story..  
Let's just admit we all wanna make it to..

Ever ever after..  
if we just dont get it our own way..  
Ever ever after..  
it may only be a wish away..

Start a new fashion..  
wear your heart on your sleeve..  
Sometimes you reach what's real,  
just by making believe..  
On the fate, on a shame..  
there is joy to be claimed in this world..  
You might even wind up being glad to be you..

Ever ever after..  
though the world will tell you it's not smart..  
Ever ever after..  
the world can be yours if you let your heart believe in ever after..

No wonder your heart feels its flying,  
your head feels its spinning..  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning..  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break the rule to..

Ever ever after..  
forever could even start today..  
Ever ever after..  
maybe its just one wish away..  
Your ever ever after..  
Ever ever ever after..  
Oh oh oh..  
Forever ever after..  
**"**

**AJ walked up to Kate held her by her hand and say " I am sorry" and she hug her. " Well Kate ! its finally a happy ending" Carrie said coming up to hug her. "Thanks" Kate said softly. After Carrie left the stage, Joe walk up to her and said "Well Mrs. Jonas. Care for a song ?". Kate giggled as Kevin passed her a mic as the song begin **

"

**Kate:**___I'm the kind of girl, that hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say  
But I have this dream, right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, in time, to let you know  
To let you know_

_  
This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I want to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
If I doubt, who I am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
_

_Do you know what its like,  
to feel so in the dark.  
to dream about a fantasy  
you're the shooting star.  
even though its seems,  
like its too far away.  
I have to believe in myself  
it's the only way_

**Joe and Kate: **_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I wanna be  
now gonna let the light  
shine on me.  
if i fell.  
if I am,  
there's no way to hold it in  
no more hurting  
knowing who I wanna be  
This is me_

**Joe:** _You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
__  
_**Joe and Kate: **_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I wanna be  
now gonna let the light  
shine on me.  
if i fell.  
if I am,  
there's no way to hold it in  
no more hurting  
knowing who I wanna be  
This is me_

**Joe:** _You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you_

**Joe:** _You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you _**"**

**They had their forehead stick with each other as they place a soft kiss on each other. In front of millions of fans. "I love you" Joe whispered. "Me too" Kate smiled and said. **

**7 years**

"**Daddy ! daddy ! Issac took my mp3 player" James shouted. Now Joe and Kate have an adopted son and triplets. Joe at age of 28 and Kate at the age of 25. They adopted a son name James Norman Jonas, 14 years old. With another son and two daughter name Issac Samuel Jonas, two daughter name Elizabeth Annabel Jonas and Esther Marie Jonas at the age of 7 years old. "Issac….. return the mp3 to your brother" Joe said to his son. **

" **Awwwwww…..that's no more fun" Issac complained. "Okay little Zacy come on get change" Kate said pushing Issac into his room. "James ! Elizabeth ! Esther ! get ready" Kate said. " Come on Kate. You too have to go and change" Joe said placing his hand on Kate's shoulder. Kate smile and turn around facing her husband. "You are the one who should get ready" **

"**Ok ! Yes Mam'am" Joe said rushing into his room. Joe looked like a little kid even when he is a father. Issac look like the little Joe, a prankster. Esther and Elizabeth look more like her. " Joe ! Quick we're late for Miranda's and Mikayla's birthday party." Kate shouted. "Ok sweetie, I am straightening my hair" Joe shouted from inside. "Urgh…… Joe !" Kate shouted. "Okay okay coming" Joe said as he walk out.**

**They are going to Kevin and Selena daughter's birthday. Kevin and Selena got married shortly later. They have 3 daughter and 2 sons. From the oldest is Edric Kevin Jonas,10. Mikayla Mary-Jane Jonas and Miranda Genevieve Jonas, 9. Jake Ethan Jonas, 7 and Emily Samantha Jonas, 4. **

**Even the youngest Jonas was married to Disney's Princess Miley Cyrus. They had 3 daughter and a son. Katherine Hayley Jonas,7. Aloe Chloe Jonas,6. Jessica Marianne Jonas,3. **

" **Joe come out now" Kate said walking into their room. Joe hugged her from behind. "Hey" Kate said. "Come on" Joe said turning Kate around. He kiss her on her lips. Pushing her on the bed. "Hey we're going to be late" Kate said. "Come on we're just getting into the mood" Joe said. "Okay straightened hair boy chop chop let's go " Kate said. Standing up arranging her clothes.**

"**sweetie…..you've to ruin this right" Joe asked. "Yes…….." Kate said knowing that he does not want the answer. Kate turn and kiss Joe, "Ah……that's better" Joe said childishly. "I love your hair when its Japanime style" Kate said. "I know………that's what make me charming" Joe said self praising. Kate rolled her eyes and said. "You charmed me definitely is not because you're good-looks or what". "The you like me for………………….?" Joe asked. "For who you are and how much you love God" Kate said. "Ya me too" Joe said.**

"**Dad ! can we go now" We heard James voice and knocking. "Okay coming out" Joe said and walk towards the door and open it. "Hey James come on let's go" Joe said pushing his son out.**

**At Kevin and Selena's house**

"**Emily Samantha Jonas come right here now" Selena shouted. "Jake and Edric Jonas comb your hair" Kevin shouted and chased both his sons. Kate and Joe who were by the lawn heard the shouting. They walk to the door and open it which Edric tried to run out but stopped by Joe. "Hey little guy! Your dad's trying to bully you ?" Joe said in a jokingly manner as he picked up Edric. " Hey Joe and Kate" The kids echoed. "Hey" Joe replied.**

**Kevin and Selena looked at each other. "Okay….when did you guys call them by their names" Kevin asked. "Well its because" Emily said and turn to Jake who is beside her "They all look so young" Jake said. "Always pretty" Mikayla said. "And handsome" Miranda add on. Suddenly Edric look and Kevin and say "Ya……not like you dad".**

**Joe and Kate laughed along with them even Selena who was later shot and playful evil glare from Kevin. "You're so dead young man. Edric Kevin Jonas come here" Kevin shouted and chased his son like a kid. "Haha…… Edric I am so going to buy you a large present" Joe said. After Kevin stopped chasing his son, Joe cross one arms and touch his brother's hair. "Bro bro did you straightened your hair ?" Joe asked. "Nope……. I did a permanent straightened.**

"**Oh that's so cool" Joe exclaimed. "I want to get it too" Joe exclaimed softly. Kate suddenly yelled without turning back "Don't you dare to think about it ! Joe !". Joe blushed immediately in front of Kevin and shouted back " Yeah Sure" He said awkwardly. The door bell rang and Mikayla went to open a door.**

**There standing was Miley and Nick with their kids. "Hey Uncle Kevin and Aunt Selena ! Hey Joe Hey Kate !" the kids exclaimed. "Are we really that old ?" Miley,Nick,Selena and Kevin shouted in unison. "Yeah. I love you all. You all will get an upsize for your birthday present" Joe exclaimed. The adults just laugh.**

**Even though Joe was in the Jonas Brothers. He and his brothers will also often preach at their father's church. Kate, became a famous pop star. She and Joe were often quoted in magazines of 'model couple'.**

" **Well no one would meet and angel. In fact the only person I know who met an angel was Mary" Joe preached. " But all my life I have met one angel" Joe said leaving everyone to wonder. "And I marry her" Joe said. At this time Kate who was on live telecast on the internet in her hotel room in Italy with her kids. She smiled and whispered "I met one too".**


End file.
